


Let Sleeping Yuppers Lie

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Shelter AU, IN SPACE~~~, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Ulaz has just moved halfway across the planet. Finding making new friends difficult, he decides to adopt a pet.





	Let Sleeping Yuppers Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meteorysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorysh/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEBU!! <3

Moving halfway across the planet was not an easy task, but Ulaz supposed that he liked his new home well enough. He had been offered a new, better paying job, and his neighbors were far friendlier than he had been expecting. However, he had left his mothers and most of his friends behind on the other side of Daibazaal when he moved, forcing him to make new friends. The last time he had spoken with one of his mothers, she had suggested he get a pet—it would help with the loneliness, she had said.

Ulaz hadn’t had a pet since was a small cub, toddling around after whichever of his mothers he was spending the day with… but that pyja hadn’t really liked him very much. Scratched his arm up and hissed at him, even, when he had gotten too close. Though he had a complete lack of experience in pet care aside from that pyja, he had decided to to research, and ended up finding an animal shelter nearby his apartment. He had actually walked past it several times while commuting, but had never paid it much mind. He assumed that the people working there would have some advice on what type of animal to get… and he would be adopting an animal that needed a home, too.

It took him nearly two weeks to finally find the time to stop by. When he walked in, he was surprised to find that there was nobody behind the counter, considering the time of day. The waiting room he stood in was small, and his ears twitched as he heard yuppers and pyjas in the back room, from beyond the door. It was 0900 according to a ticker that hung above the door to the backroom. Awkwardly, Ulaz looked around for any sign of an employee, considering the sign out front had said they were open.

Then, he noticed the bell that was sitting on the countertop. When he rang it, the yuppers in the backroom began going crazy, as if they were excited by the noise. Then, just over the incessant _yup_ ’ing, Ulaz could just barely hear a cub shouting.

“I got it!”

“No, Keith,” a second voice said. This one sounded older, most assuredly belonging to an adult. “Just stay back here with Red, alright? Maybe take the yuppers around the yard.”

The cub whined, but seemed to comply. However, the adult didn’t appear immediately, and for half a tick, Ulaz thought that perhaps he had been hearing things. He was debating reaching out to ring the bell again when the door to the backroom opened. The man that stepped out was a disheveled mess, covered in shed pyja fur as well as several scratches—including one across his cheek, as if the pyja had skipped the niceties and gone straight for the eye. However, even in spite of his appearance, he still appeared amiable.

“Sorry about that,” the man said quickly, while trying to dust himself off.

“Why are you—” Ulaz began, motioning to the fur that was beginning to collect in a pile on the floor.

The man sighed, although he looked more exasperated than angry. “We have a sick pyja back there… she’s shedding something awful.” He continued trying in vain to get more of the pyja fur out of his own fur, but after another tick, appeared to declare it a fruitless endeavor. Instead, he looked at Ulaz, tilting his head to the side as his lips quirked upwards into the makings of a smile. “Now, how can I help you?”

“I—I uh…” Ulaz began, and internally cursed his own stutter. He had been fine up until the man had tilted his head to smiled. “I came to ask about adopting? I don’t know where to start…”

“Oh!” the man said, nodding in understanding. “Don’t worry. Keith can help you—”

No sooner had he said this, than a young cub tumbled out from the back room—he couldn’t have been older than ten, perhaps even younger. He seemed small for his age, regardless. The man sighed in actual exasperation this time.

“Keith, what have I told you about eavesdropping?”

The cub—Keith, apparently—didn’t pay the man any mind, however. His attention was solely on Ulaz. “I know all the animals!” he said, grinning wide to show off his sharp canines. A moment later, his expression shifted to one of _complete_ seriousness. “You just can’t have Red. She’s mine.”

Ulaz’s ears twitched in confusion. “Red?”

“She’s his favorite yupper,” the man explained. “I told him he could keep her if he proved he was responsible. Now, Keith, how about you into the backroom and look for some candidates?”

The cub nodded quickly before struggling for a tick to get the door open, and disappearing back into the backroom.

“Cute cub,” Ulaz said. “Is he yours?”

“Yep. He helps out around here—thank the stars, too, or else I’d have to manage this place myself. He’s really good at figuring out which pets go best with which people,” the man said. Then, his ears gave a curious flick. “You… are new around here, aren’t you? I’ve never seen you before…”

“Yes, um… I just moved from the other side of the planet,” Ulaz said, stumbling over his words.

“Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I’m Thace,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand over the counter. Ulaz cautiously reached out to grip his forearm, and Thace returned the gesture, offering an actual full blown smile.

And it was in that tick that Ulaz knew he was a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
